Where?
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Apa yang membuat seorang Suga selalu menolak pernyataan cinta seseorang? Dibelakang penolakan itu ada seseorang yang cemburu. Sebenarnya, mereka sudah punya ikatan. Hanya saja, yang satu diperlihatkan, yang satu disembunyikan. Seperti apa simbol ikatan mereka?/Bad Summary/MinYoon/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Where?**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Short Fiction, School-life, K**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-Park Ji Min (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: MinSuga, slight: JinSuga, HopeSuga, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya cm dri cincin. .-. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Suga~ah, kau ada waktu Minggu ini? Berkencanlah denganku." Suga menatap malas orang di hadapannya, sedang J-Hope sudah menatap bosan.

"Joseonghamnida Sunbaenim. Aku ada acara lain." kalimat sejenis ini sudah beberapa kali Suga lontarkan hari ini. Suga sudah terbiasa dengan ini bahkan hingga ia bosan. J-Hope berdecak sementara Suga tersenyum tipis pada seseorang di hadapannya.

Jangan salah, orang ini termasuk orang populer di sekolah. Dan si manis Suga menolaknya? Ah, simpan dimana wajah tampan Kim Seok Jin ini? Tapi Jin tetap tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjawab orang-orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu dengan kalimat sejenis itu?" tanya Jin tenang. Masih mencoba menetralisir rasa malu -mungkin- setelah ditolak secara halus. Suga menghela nafas. J-Hope sudah memandang kearah lain saking bosannya.

"Karena aku punya orang yang aku cintai, Sunbaenim." cicit Suga.

"Eoh? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

GREP!

SRET!

"Joseonghamnida, Sunbaenim. Suga Sunbaenim dipanggil Sonsaengnim." ucap seseorang dan langsung menarik Suga menjauh dari Jin dan J-Hope.

Suga menatap cengkeraman ringan pada pergelangannya, terpaku pada sesuatu yang melingkar pada jari manis orang yang menariknya pergi, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

* * *

Bel pulang tengah berdering. Rutinitas yang sama pada setiap kelas saat mendengar bel itu adalah merapikan buku-buku mereka.

"Suga Hyung!" seru seorang namja tan yang menghampiri keberadaannya yang tengah berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh. Mengabaikan sejenak ocehan J-Hope di depannya.

"Hari ini aku jemput pukul 6 sore, arra? Kita makan malam bersama."

"Ah." yang berdecak ini J-Hope. Namja tan itu _sweetdrop_ seketika saat yang merespon malah orang yang salah.

"Arraseo." jawab Suga singkat.

"Hei, Suga~ah!" seruan seseorang bertubuh jangkung membuat namja tan ini mendelik kearahnya.

"Hyung, aku duluan. Paii~" namja tan itu melambaikan tangannya. Jika diperhatikan, ada kilauan pada jari manisnya. Lalu menghilang ditelan tikungan. Suga baru menolehkan kepalanya setelah namja tan tadi menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalungmu itu sangat menarik." tiba-tiba namja yang baru datang itu membahas hal yang tak penting ini. J-Hope mengernyit.

"Ige?" Suga mengangkat sedikit tali kalung itu, tanpa memperlihatkan bandulnya.

"Boleh aku melihat kalungnya?" tanya orang itu. Suga berpikir sejenak.

"Tentu, Seok Jin Sunbaenim."

* * *

BLAM!

Suga mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi. Pakaian santai nan hangatnya membalut tubuhnya dengan indah. Suga menoleh pada seseorang dibalik kemudi, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak suka..." wajah Suga tiba-tiba jadi serius. "... saat orang-orang menyatakan itu padamu. Apalagi Seok Jin Sunbaenim." Suga terkekeh.

"Ji Minnie, kau saja cukup untukku." ucap Suga dengan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi mereka semua -yang berada di sekolah- tidak tahu jika kau milikku, Hyung!" Ji Min berucap tegas. Suga terdiam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Ji Min memperhatikan itu dan membelalak seketika saat sesuatu melingkar pada jari manis namja di sampingnya.

"Hyung..." lirih Ji Min.

"Sekarang aku memakainya di jari. Untukmu. Agar kau tidak cemburu lagi. Agar semua orang tahu aku milikmu. Aku tidak menggunakannya lagi sebagai bandul kalung." ujar Suga. Ji Min tersenyum kelewat sumringah.

"Keundae..." Ji Min menghapuskan wajah yang kelewat senang itu. "Hyung kan tidak suka aksesoris jari, seperti cincin. Hyung bilang itu merepotkan. Aku hanya mencoba membuat Hyungie nyaman. Aku tidak keberatan jika Hyung tetap ingin mengalungkan cincin pertunangan kita."

"Ani. Untuk malam ini dan seterusnya, aku akan memakainya di jari. Sama sepertimu." Suga tetap bersi-kukuh. Ji Min menatap Suga dengan penuh terima kasih.

Saking senangnya -lagi- ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Suga dalam pelukannya. Berkali-kali mengucapkan 'gomawo' dan hanya dijawab kekehan dari Suga.

"Makan malam?" tanya Ji Min sembari menyiapkan mobilnya untuk melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Min.

"Yak! Dari tadi!" erang Suga dengan pose memegang perutnya membuat Ji Min tertawa.

"Sebelumnya... _Happy Anniversary_ , Hyung..."

" _Happy Anniversary too_ , Ji Minnie..."

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Ini absurd & gk nyambung. =,= Feel-nya ilang-timbul. -,- Review, please... ^^**


End file.
